ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Duped
Duped is the second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It is also the first time Ben uses Echo Echo in the Ultimate Alien series. Original Airdate April 30, 2010 Plot Forever Knights try to invade the museum using an alien tank, but they're interuppted by Ben as Rath. Gwen calls Ben and tells him that he is missing Julie's tennis game. Ben sees the Forever Knights running away and tears apart their tank, then heads to the stadium for Julie's game. When Julie is about to begin her match, Ben shows up and makes a huge hit of himself and blows her concentration. Julie gets mad at Ben for showing up late and so does Gwen. Kevin wants to investigate why the Forever Knights tried to rob the museum, but Gwen disagrees going. Ben also wants to catch the Sumo Slammers movie, but Gwen tells him not to. She tells Ben he can't be in two places at once. Ben then comes up with a plan and transforms into Echo Echo and splits in three, then turns back and this time there are three Bens. One of them is the real Ben, the second is the honest, intimate Ben, and the third is the immature Ben. The real Ben goes to the Sumo Slammers movie, the honest Ben goes with Kevin to investigate the Forever Knights robbery, and the immature Ben stays to watch Julie's match. The Forever Knights, meanwhile, and their king Urien find a shortcut to the museum to claim ultimate power. Unfortunately, Immature Ben keeps embarassing Julie much to the annoyance of her and Gwen. Honest Ben keeps annoying Kevin with about what he thinks of him. And Real Ben so far is having a good time at the movies. Kevin and Honest Ben fall into the basement of the museum and meet Urian and his Forever Knights. Urien makes his minions fight Honest Ben and Kevin, where he is still annoying Kevin due to his personality. They knock Urian's minions out and find out that he is after an ancient Aztec alien battle armor, which he uses to attempt kill Honest Ben and Kevin. Real Ben and Immature Ben hurry to the museum to help Honest Ben and Kevin. All three Bens change into Big Chill, Upchuck and Cannonbolt to fight Urien but fail due to their weaknesses and differences. So all the Bens change into Echo Echo, and go back into one Ben. Ben uses Lodestar to finally stop Urian. Even though Julie won the tournament, she is still mad at Ben thanks to his immature clone embarassing her. She kindly asks Ben to make it up for her to see the Sumo Slammers movie, but Ben admits that he saw it during her match, which causes Julie to become instantly angry and broke up with him. Julie, Kevin, and Gwen all storm off in disgust (Kevin just walked away, he didn't storm off) leaving the disgraced Ben to repent for his selfish act which made him lost his girlfriend. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *King Urian *Forever Knights Aliens used *Rath(first appearance in ultimate alien) *Echo Echo 2x(first appearance in ultimate alien) *Humongousaur (used by Sensitive Ben) *Big Chill (used by Sensitive Ben)(first appearance in ultimate alien) *Upchuck (used by Arrogant Ben)(first appearance in ultimate alien) *Cannonbolt (used by Confident Ben)(first appearance in ultimate alien) *Lodestar(first appearance in ultimate alien) Quotes *'Ben: '''I'm glad that you won the match Julie. *'Julie':'' (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks. *'Gwen': You should have been there, Ben, and by that I mean you should have been there. *'Ben': Ok, Ok, Gwen. (and scowls at her) *'Julie': I know you were fighting bad guys, Ben. I was just upset. Afterall, its exciting that you are a superhero. *'Ben: '(trying to please and calm down Julie) ''I promise, I'll make it up to you. Just name it. *'Julie: (calmed and pleased, ready to give Ben another chance) ''Maybe we can go to Sumo Slammers: The Movie. *'Ben: I kinda...... actually saw it. *'Julie': When...? *'Ben': Uh.... during your match...... *'Julie': Well?! That's just...... ooh. (angrily storms off) *'Gwen': Nice. (storms off after Julie) *'Kevin': Man, you're so insensitive. (walks out too, leaving Ben alone in the stadium to repent on what he did) *'Humongousaur:' (singing) Humongousaur! *'Kevin:' Don't ever do that again. *'Humongousaur:' Just trying it out. Trivia *This is the 100th episode of the whole Ben 10 series. *Ben's middle name is revealed to be Kirby in this episode. *Ben didn't turn into any Ultimate aliens in this episode. *Honest Ben sang Humongousaur instead of simply yelling Humongousaur, much to Kevin's annoyance. *When Gwen was asking Ben where he was,He had aggression towards Gwen. *When one of the Ben copies steps out of the bathroom, the black stripe on his shirt is white and the 10 is in black text. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes